A Christmas to Remember
by Dakota Lovato
Summary: Condor Studios learns of Sonny's scary past and tries to make things better but when a person is out to get Sonny and finish what they started, what will happen? CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

A/N I actually wrote this before my first fan fiction but I just found it so I thought I would upload it. Yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance…yet. :D But I will watch it on MARCH 14!!!!

A Christmas to Remember

~Introduction~  
It was a beautiful day at Condor Studio's. Today was actually Monday, December 21st. throughout the studio were happy actors and actresses going about their business. There were producers and camera men working their way into the holiday. See this year is different than other years at Condor Studios. Instead of giving a Christmas break to everyone. Mr. Condor decided it would be a great idea to film what everyone was doing here at the studios. Like a big party! (Like Disney Channel New Year) Now a Christmas tree was located in the center of the cafeteria, underneath the tree was filled with presents stars were giving to each other. On Christmas all the gifts would be opened. The Christmas tree was big, green, and beautiful. Each star had an ornament on the tree, and each ornament was the name and face of a different star that worked at Condor Studios. How creative! So this is where our story takes place.

~Chapter One~ Why is Sonny so Cloudy?

Sonny Munroe woke up to a beautiful California day. It was a little chilly so she would need her jacket. Sonny got out of bed and got ready for work at her favorite TV show So Random! But this month, week, day would be different than others. December was the only month that Sonny wasn't 'sunny'. For twenty-one days now Sonny had clearly hid her sadness from her cast. She was hiding it because if they found her upset she would have to explain why. Which would bring back all the painful memories, leading to crying; on top of that she didn't want her cast to worry about her or the situation she was in.

(No Sonny is not sick with any sort of sickness, nobody DIED! This is DIFFERENT!)

Anyways Sonny was now ready for work and was heading downstairs for breakfast. Connie had made chocolate-chip pancakes and some bacon for breakfast. Which always made Connie and Sonny tear up, but Connie made them anyway. (Just in case you aren't aware Sonny's sad memory affects Connie too!)

"Sorry Sonny but they were her favorite." Connie cried all over the pancakes.

"It's ok Mom I'm still not very hungry." Sonny whispered.

"Sonny I think she would want you to eat, you haven't eaten this whole month to my knowledge!"

"I know I'll get something to eat at the studio mom I promise." Tearing up Sonny excused herself from the table and left for work.

~At So Random! ~

Tawni pulled into the parking lot with Sonny in the passenger seat. They always did a car pool now since Sonny and Tawni became friends. Also because Tawni had a car and Sonny didn't.

"Sonny is something wrong?" Tawni asked clearly concerned. Sonny kicked herself for not hiding her emotions. She quickly turned to face Tawni and threw on her famous Sonny smile.

"Yup, I'm fine Tawni! Absolutely perfect, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Tawni was not going to let this go. Actually while walking into the studio she was forming a plan to get Sonny to spill why she's been acting so weird lately. The So Random! Girls walked into their dressing room and sat in their own chairs in front of their own vanities.

"Tawni!" Nico yelled from the doorway. Both girls turned to look at him.

"Uh, yeah hey guys, Tawni, Marshal wants to see you," Nico stated nervously.

"Ok, thanks Nico." Tawni replied waving a hand of dismissal. She wasn't really paying attention to a word Nico was saying. In fact her brain was still revolving around her Sonny issue.

As Tawni and Nico walked through the corridors of Condor Studios, they eventually entered the door to Marshal's office. As Tawni walked in she noticed Grady and Zora already there. When realization dawned on her, Sonny was the only So Random! Member not present at this 'meeting'.

"Uh Marshal?" Tawni questioned.

"Yes Tawni?"

"Aren't we forgetting someone?"Tawni asked. Marshal gave her a confused look.

"Uh, no Tawni. Who might we be forgetting?" Tawni started breathing heavily. Oh no oh no oh no is what she was thinking. Over and over and over again.

"MARSHAL we are NOT firing Sonny! I mean I know that I didn't like her at first but now I can't picture life without her! She's the best thing that's happened to So Random! Why would you fire America's favorite comedian? Are you insane! Come on Marshal…"

"Relax Tawni we are not firing Sonny." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. I guess Tawni wasn't the only one thinking that Sonny was going to be fired. "But I brought you all hear because of her." Everyone tensed up again.

(Cue the Mackenzie Falls cast.)

Suddenly the Mackenzie Falls (drowns? dies? trips?) cast walked in with their 'Marshal' Mike.

"Ah right on time Mike." Marshal stated as Mike went around the casts to stand right behind Marshal. "Now children we brought you here because you are all friends with Sonny and…"

"Haha funny Marshal we are not Sonny's friends." Portlyn stated.

"Well then I guess this doesn't concern you and you can leave." Marshal said pointing towards the door. Chad turned to Portlyn and simply stated to line that he always says.

"Portlyn! Please! Don't speak without a script!"Chad shouted.

"Jerk! I mean you're not her friend either so you are going to go around and learn her secrets!"

(Btw I like Portlyn and I think people underestimate her smartness. I mean come on people she's not even blonde! So I made her half and half. )

"Ouch Portlyn I'm hurt. Sonny and I are friends. Now let's just calm down and let Marshal continue talking." Chad stated. Turning on his charm.

"Ok Chad whatever you say."Portlyn stated obviously irritated.

"Anyways, Sonny's mom just called and we have important news to tell all of you. It's the reason why she's been acting so weird lately." Marshal paused to let it all sink in. While Marshal was talking Chad was looking around the room for the bubbly brunette. But he couldn't find her anywhere! When Marshal paused Chad wanted to scream the question that he hoped wasn't true. So he did.

"IS SONNY DEAD!!!?" Chad screamed. He didn't want his SonShine to die before he told her he loved her.

"No Chad calm down. Sonny's in her dressing room."

"Oh phew! You got me worried there for a second." Everyone looked at Chad. Since when did he care?

"Ok guy's so this is the reason why Sonny's been acting weird."

"Hey Marshal!" Sonny cheerfully stated while walking into his office. She had been eavesdropping and didn't want anyone to know why she has been upset. She was also touched that Chad cared.

Marshal sat up straighter. "Hello Sonny is there anything I can get for you?" He was truly concerned about her. Sonny was like a daughter to him. She's the only one on the cast that made friends with all of them.

"No, no that's ok Marshal, why would I need anything? I'm perfectly fine! No sadness here!" Sonny practically screamed.

"Uh huh." Marshal stated and nodded. With a look on his face that said 'I'm not buying what you're selling' look.

"So why is everyone in here?" Sonny asked acting like she didn't interrupt them and wasn't just eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Hurry think of something_ Marshal thought trying to think of a lie. But then he decided that he couldn't lie to Sonny.

"Sonny is there anything you would like to share with us?" Marshal questioned looking Sonny in the eyes saying just tell them so I don't have to. Sonny swallowed loudly. Well this plan backfired.

"No!" Sonny squeaked. Darn her denial voice was back!

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad questioned. All Sonny could do was roll her eyes. He said that _Way _too often.

"Yes Chad really," Sonny said. "If I wanted to tell my friends a big secret I would tell them when I am good and ready. Not have the manger or producer of the TV show I work on tell them for me!"

Marshal looked down. He had hurt Sonny's feelings and he felt guilty.

"She's right. I should of never tried to tell you guy's. Sonny will tell her friends what's been bothering her when she is good and ready. You are all dismissed." Marshal spoke softly. Everyone got up and left. Sonny ran out the door and headed straight for her dressing room. Everyone else slowly got up. They were all thinking the same thing. What was Sonny hiding?

~At Mackenzie Falls~

"Cut and that's a wrap! Good job everyone. You may all go home now!" Mike yelled as the cast went towards there dressing rooms ready to go home and hit the hay. But that was the last thing on Chad Dylan Cooper's mind. He wanted to know Sonny's secret, just like everyone else. So how would he get Sonny to tell him her secret? Hmm… too much thinking made Chad hungry so he got up and left for the cafeteria. Maybe he could think better with a fro yo in his hand.

~At the Prop house~

Most of the So Random cast had retired to the prop house. They didn't want to bother Sonny right now. They came up with a plan that if they left her to think that she would tell them her secret sooner. So now whenever Sonny stepped outside her dressing room Zora would warn everyone and they would all head over there and tell her to go back in and think. It was kind of retarded but that's all they got so far. It was Grady's idea. But they all had left their post when they all felt a sudden craving for frozen yogurt. Go Figure.

~In Mr. Condor's Office ~

Mr. Condor had just got off the phone with Ms. Munroe. And he was planning to make an announcement about it with Sonny's permission. So he'll have to talk to her first.

"Garr" His stomach rumbled. Maybe a quick snack first before he left to see Sonny. A little cup of frozen yogurt wouldn't hurt anyone, especially Mr. Condor.

~With Sonny Munroe~

Sonny had been sitting in her dressing room board to tears. She was also very hungry. Every time she tried to leave just to get a little snack her cast would come out of nowhere and push her back in. Then they would tell her to sit and 'think' for a while. What the heck? So little miss. SonShine was very how I put this nicely… She was very upset with her cast right now and she felt she was going to die if she didn't get food in her stomach soon. _You know what! I don't care if they want me to sit here and think! I need food!_ Sonny thought to herself. So she got up and quietly walked to her door. She then slowly opened it and poked her head out. When no one came she made a mad dash for the cafeteria. There was only one thing on Sonny's mind right now. And I'm guessing you know what she's going to get at the cafeteria. Probably the only good tasting thing in the cafeteria! Sonny Munroe was on her way to get a chocolate fro yo.

**So yeah that's the first chapter. I should of made it longer so sorry! Should I continue or quit. I know it's a Christmas story and I'm posting it in the middle of February but you know whatever. I actually have chapter two already but I want to know if I should continue this. So yeah Review!!! Please tell me if I should continue or not. That would be very helpful! Again sorry it's so short!**


	2. Chapter 2the cafeteria!

**A/N hello party people! Haha just kidding. Here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance… sadly. But I'm going to watch "walk a mile in my pants" on March 14!!!! Are you?**

**~Chapter Two~ **

Walking into the cafeteria was hard. The room was absolutely crowded with people. But thank goodness there was no line for the frozen yogurt. Sonny headed straight for it and made herself a nice cup of chocolate yogurt. She couldn't wait to eat it, so she didn't. As she looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit she shoved a spoonful into her mouth. _Wow I've never seen the cafeteria so crowded before! _Sonny thought as she spotted her cast and there one extra seat.

"Hey Guys!" Sonny exclaimed as she took their last spot. "Why is everyone in the cafeteria?"

"Sonny!" Nico exclaimed. "Why aren't you in your dressing room thinking?"

"Because Nico I'm tired of thinking and I'm hungry!" Sonny whined, pouting a bit as she crossed her arms. Then Sonny remembered that she had food, so she took another big generous spoonful of yogurt and put it in her mouth, sucking the spoon clean so she didn't waste any yogurt.

Nico put his hands up in defeat. "Fine I get it. I can't starve you. But once you're finished I want you back in that dressing room and thinking ok?"

"Nico, what do you want me even thinking about? That would help?" Sonny questioned. Sonny really wanting to know so she doesn't have to feel isolated anymore.

"Hey Sonny, randoms," Chad greeted the table as sat down.

"Now Chad I have a huge question for you that I'm not sure you're little brain can answer." Tawni stated.

Chad was fuming now. "What's the question Blondie?" Chad snapped.

"Well how come you remember Sonny's name and none of OURS! I mean we have been working with you longer!"

"Well Blondie remembering you're names would take time, interest. Excuse me." Then Chad stood up because he saw Mr. Condor eating a fro yo by himself. "Hey Mr. Condor, big boss man, looked like you needed a lunch buddy." Chad stated and sat down at Mr. Condor's table.

Mr. Condor looked up to find a Chad Dylan Cooper sitting at his table. The last thing he needed was that kiss up to be sitting at his table while he was trying to think of a plan to get Sonny to share her secret without threatening her job. Because Connie Munroe had made it plain and clear that she wanted Sonny to tell her friends when she was good and ready. The thing that was killing Mr. Condor was that Connie had left out parts of her story and told him that if he wanted more information to ask Sonny. It was killing him in the inside. He wanted to know why what happened, happened. And why Sonny's mom had such horrible taste in men. (Oh what's this a clue!-Scooby Doo)

~Meanwhile~ (Don't you just love how I keep switching point of views! Haha you must all be very confusled right now.)

Connie Munroe was pacing around the apartment. Did she really do the right thing and tell Mr. Condor the little bits of information on why Sonny was acting weird. She could of just said that Sonny had this rare disease that only appears in December and May. But no she had to go and open her big mouth. Maybe she should tell Sonny that Mr. Condor knows… Yeah that would remove the guilt that was bubbling inside of her.

Connie Munroe dialed her daughter's cell phone number and waited as I rang for her daughter to pick up.

"Ring, ring,"

"Hello?"Sonny answered.

"Hey Sonny it's your mom."

"Oh! Hey mom! Aren't you at work? Shouldn't you be at your desk?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah Sonny listen I just…"

"I ate lunch I promise ask anyone."

"That's good sweetie no I'm calling to tell you that…"

"Oh and guess what! Marshal was going to tell the cast my secret! How did Marshal find out!?!"

"That's great sweetie but…WHAT! Marshal was going to tell you cast about your secret?!? I mean our secret? I can't believe it! That proves it you can't trust a bald momma's boy." Connie exclaimed.

"Yeah I know right? Wait did you tell him?"

"Honey please don't be mad at me. I told him so he could cut you some slack from work."

"Oh I'm not mad that you told him. Just that he was going to tell my cast AND the _Mackenzie_ Falls cast!"

"Oh my goodness, that bald man better sleep with one eye open tonight!"

"Haha no mom it's ok. I stopped him and he said that I will tell them when I'm ready. So anyways what were you trying to say?"

"Huh? Oh right well I called Mr. Condor today and he knows a little. I told him that he would have to get the rest of the information from you. But I told him to try not to force it out of you. Then he said that he would not threaten a show or job over this. So don't worry you are safe."

"Oh…oh…ok then. Well actually, oh dear. Hey there's Mr. Condor at that table with Chad. SO I'm going to sneak out of the cafeteria real fast so he won't catch me. Have fun at work mom and I will talk to you later!"

After Sonny hung up Connie was relieved that her daughter was not mad at her. But she wished that Sonny would tell her cast what was wrong already so she didn't have to keep things so bottled up. I mean she didn't even tell Lucy what was wrong, and Lucy is her best friend!

~With Sonny~

Oh my sweet potato pie! Sonny thought. After Sonny and Connie got off their phones Sonny was panicking. She officially wanted to tell her cast before Mr. Condor. So that only gives her one choice.

"Hey guys, so you know that I've been feeling down lately!" Sonny asked. Nico was so excited! Sonny was about to tell them her juicy secret. But if she tells them then it's not a secret…right?

"Well do you guys want to know why I've been feeling down?"

"Uh YES!" Nico screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him. "Ahhahah what I meant was yes Sonny please tell us."Everyone started to go back to what they were doing except for the Mackenzie Falls cast. All of them have been wondering the same thing since Marshal told them that Sonny had a secret. What was Sonny's secret. After Nico's little outburst they all had gotten up from there table and headed over to the randoms table. Even thought the cafeteria was still crowded and very loud.

Sonny had her back to the Mackenzie Falls cast so she didn't see them coming. But Zora did. Zora started to jump and point like a maniac and the whole cast couldn't figure out what she was doing. Now I bet your wondering why she doesn't just say that there coming. Well…

_~Flashback~_

_"When is Sonny going to tell us her secret?" asked Nico._

_"Well when you go over there and ask her too! Smart-One."Zora exclaimed. _

_"Well you know what if you think that you're so smart then I bet you can't go a day without talking."_

_"Can too!"_

_"Oh yeah then you can't talk until Sonny tells us her secret. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_~End of Flashback~_

(Yeah I know I'm retarded just deal with it! Haha jk. )

So yeah that's why Zora isn't speaking. Any who, so Zora was jumping up and down like a maniac and the rest of the So Random! Casts were just staring at her confused.

"Zora why are you jumping and pointing?" Sonny asked.

Zora was starting to get frustrated and grabbed Sonny's head. She then pointed Sonny's head in the direction of the Mackenzie Falls cast. Sonny gasped along with everyone else.

"Hey Sonny what's up?" Skyler greeted her. (Chad's still at Mr. Condor's table)

"Nothing much, just gotta go rehearse for a sketch! Were doing another Check it out girls. So I'll check you later!" Sonny said really fast then she stood up. Remembering her cast she leaned down and whispered to them. "Guys I have something to tell you tomorrow after the show. Meet me in the prop house then. Ok?"

The cast of So Random nodded in agreement then watched as Sonny stood up to leave. Sonny knew that Mr. Condor wanted to know what was up to so she was going to invite him to.

After she stood up she spotted Mr. Condor. Walking towards him she failed to see the blonde-haired blue-eyed jerk throb sitting next to him.

"Hey Mr. Condor!" Sonny exclaimed sitting in the empty seat next to him. Across from her sat Chad.

"Hello Sonny how are you doing?" Mr. Condor asked. He was quite relieved that Sonny came. HE did not want to continue to sit here and listen to Chad drown on about himself in third person. Wait did he just say Sonny! Mr. Condor stared at Sonny in disbelief then in confusion. He wanted to know the rest of her secret!

"I'm doing well. So I hear that my mom called you and told you some things right?" Sonny asked. Mr. Condor nodded. "Well, I also heard that you would like the rest of the story right?" Mr. Condor again nodded. "Well how about coming over to the prop house tomorrow after we perform in front of the audience and I'll tell you the rest of the story. But my cast will be there too and they will be hearing the whole thing. If that's ok with you."

"That would be swell Sonny. Thanks see you tomorrow then."Mr. Condor stated then got up and left the cafeteria. Chad was staring at Sonny in disbelief. How come he couldn't come and learn Sonny's secret!

"Um, Sonny can I come?" Chad asks.

"No,"

"Well why not?"

"Because you're a jerk-throb."

"What if I change?"

"No,"

"But… I want to know your secret!"

"So?"

"So why can't I learn your secret?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a secret!" Chad sighed and gave up…for now.

"Fine!"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"GOOOD!"

"Fine"

"FINE!!"

And on that note Sonny left the cafeteria and headed back to her dressing room. But Chad was planning on finding out Sonny's secret. It hurt him to see Sonny so sad. He wanted to know the secret then find out how to fix it and make it better so Sonny won't be so cloudy anymore. (Hehe)

Time to put plan Chad is Beast! Into action!

~Later that day! ~

The So Random! Crew was hanging out in the prop house board out of their minds! Sonny, Tawni, and Zora were lounging on the coach while Nico and Grady were on nearby chairs. All staring at the TV. There was nothing on TV, and they only know that because it's off. On all their minds was the same thing. I wonder what Sonny's secret is. Except for Sonny who was thinking I wonder which sickness I should use as an excuse so I won't have to come to work tomorrow!

Any who…

Outside of the prop house was the greatest actor of our generation. He was debating on how to pull Sonny away from the rest of the randoms, blind fold her. Then take her back to his dressing room. After that he will force her to watch Mackenzie Falls until she tells him her secret. Yup this was plan Chad is Beast.

**So yeah I didn't know how to end it so there ya go. Haha tell me how much it sucks!!!! If you love Channy click the review button. Then the Channy will come sooner!! And I will reveal Sonny's secret sooner if you click the review button! Also don't forget March 14th!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nervous

**SO Sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't hate me!!!! Read and review!!!!!**

~Chapter three~

So back to the Chad is beast plan. That wasn't working out so well for Chad. He had done this before but it was easier to do it on someone he didn't really care about.

_~Flashback~_

"_Tell me where you found the chocolate stash and I will let you go!" Chad threatened._

"_Never!" James (Conroy) Yells. He's duck tapped to a chair and his eye's squeezed shut. He refused to watch Mackenzie Falls. (Even though he guest starred on the show). _

_But he knew where Brenda secretly kept all the good chocolates for herself and Chad must know where the best of the best is! _

_~End Flashback~_

Chad just couldn't find the courage to do that to Sonny. He wanted to know her secret now want her to hate him in the process. So Chad had to move on to his next plan. Chad is the coolest and greatest actor of our generation plan. Yeah this one was bound to work! Chad left his dressing room for the thousandth time and made his way again to the So Random! Stage. He found it locked.

"Huh that's weird." He pulled the handle again. Checking his watch it read (red) 11:54pm. Well no wonder the doors locked! The studio's closed! Everyone left and went home!

(I decided to give Chad a blonde moment. I mean he _is_ blonde.)

After standing there sulking for a bit on how stupid he felt. Chad instantly became relieved that no one was here to witness that stupid moment of his.

Just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming he pulled on the door a third time. But the door didn't budge. Chad stared at the door for a little while and then noticed a little sign right by the handle. It said the one word that made Chad blush a deep red instantly. Push.

Dumbfounded Chad _pushed_ the door and it opened! Wow! He went inside and walked around, all the randoms should be at home so he wasn't worried about being caught in random territory without Sonny over there. To Chad if it sounded stupid then he wouldn't go…Unless Sonny went too.

Never mind that. Chad walked down the hallways and eventually ended up in front of Sonny's dressing room. He didn't realize it but he was following the sweet sound of music. Someone was playing the guitar and singing and it sounded beautiful! Chad decided that he must find out who this person was.

*Start listening to We'll be a Dream by We the Kings including Demi Lovato NOW!*

As Chad listened to the voice he figured out that it wasn't just one voice but two. Possibly a whole band was in there. Hmmm that was very interesting. Chad established that he loved the girl's voice and he had fallen in love with the mystery girl.

_When the lights go out…We'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on tooooo. We'll be a dream. _(This is the chorus. I love this song!)

Cracking the door open a bit he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Sonny _his_ SonShine was standing there singing with a guy he didn't know. But Chad already knew that he didn't like him very much. Whoever that guy was he shouldn't be standing so close to _his _SonShine.

"Hmm, I wonder if this was Sonny's secret." Chad thought. "But then why would this make her sad?"

(Hehe I'm still listening to the song! I keep pressing replay. Haha)

"Chad?" a voice that was oh too familiar asked.

"Uh oh," Chad breathed before turning to face the bubbly brunette that was just singing. Which convinced him to love her even more then he already did.

"Um Sonny?" Chad asked. Trying to act startled but that didn't work out to well for him.

"What are you doing over here?" Sonny asked. Her eyes shone with curiosity. Chad was getting lost in them already.

"Um well I was just…passing through. You know taking the long way to my car." Chad lied.

"Um ok see you later."

"Okay?" Chad was confused. Usually Chad and Sonny would argue right now. Geez Chad thought. She must really be depressed.

As Chad turned to leave Sonny quickly took in a breath and said something she wanted to say earlier in the cafeteria.

"Chad?" Chad turned around.

"Yes Sonny?"

"Would you like to join my cast and Mr. Condor later…"Sonny checked her watch. "Later today so you could hear my story to?"

"Sure Sonny," Chad smiled. "I'd like that." Sonny's face suddenly turned into her happy 'Sunny' smile again. Chad was even happier that he had made Sonny happy during her depressed month.

Walking away while and still smiling Chad now had something to look forward to later.

~Later~

It was now seven o'clock am at the studios and nobody would be at the studios until eight. So Sonny still had an hour to kill before anyone arrived.

She was now pacing around the room thinking of ways to get out of telling everyone her secret. Was she really ready?

Sonny had started to make a list on a piece of notebook paper she had found in a random drawer on her vanity. This is what it read. (Red)

Fake a cold. (need hairdryer)

Fake sick of any sickness

All of a sudden break a bone

Family member dies

Run away

Yeah she didn't really think of other things. She was just going to run away but she would feel guilty later and eventually come back so that was out of the question. Along with all the other things she had on her list. Stupid guilt always making her do the right thing.

Sonny took a walk and even cleaned to prop house. You could say she was board. When eight o'clock finally came around the studio was alive and happy. You could say nothing was wrong. Almost everyone was excited to see what Sonny's secret was even if they were not the people being told the secret.

Because her cast arrived at eight-thirty Sonny decided to take a quick nap before they came. After all her band from Wisconsin came by to help cheer her up. And it worked for the little while that they were over here. But now her secret was the only thing that was on her mind and it was really bringing her down.

~With the greatest actor of our generation (aka CDC) ~

Chad was walking around thinking horrible thoughts about Sonny's band mates when he yet again wondered on the set of So Random! He remembered to push the door this time. Walking onto the set he wondered off to the prop house. Once he stepped inside he noticed two things. One was that the prop house was weirdly clean. The other thing was a very cute, stupid cute, looking Sonny sleeping on the green couch. Usually Chad would have just stood there and stared at her but it didn't look like Sonny was having the best dream of her life.

"No, NO! Give her back!" Sonny yelled in her sleep. Obviously having a nightmare, or a very exciting adventure dream!

Sonny started to move around and squirm, her arms flailing all over the place.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled again before she became still. Rolling over she was still asleep not aware that Chad was still standing there shocked.

All he wanted to do was run up to her, hug her, and save her from that awful nightmare.

He stood there for a little bit longer before he heard Blondie go into her dressing room calling for Sonny. Chad thought it was now best to leave instead of explaining the situation to her if she came in and saw Chad staring at Sonny.

Tawni came in moments later eyeing Sonny on the couch she let her be. If this was any normal day Tawni would of walked over there and would have woken the sleeping beauty up. But because Sonny had to tell her big secret later, Tawni thought that it would be nice of her to let Sonny get some extra shut eye.

Turning on her heal she left the prop house and ran right into the two chuckle heads Nico and Grady.

"Why are you guys here early?" Tawni questioned.

"Why can't we be early?" Nico shot back. But before Tawni could throw a comment back at him Grady interrupted them.

"We are just excited to hear Sonny's secret."

Nico shot him a glare as Tawni thanked him with her eyes.

"At least I can trust one of you!" Tawni exclaimed dramatically. Nico looked around them and saw nothing.

"Why are you talking so dramatically? Were not even at the Falls?"

"Oh so you can call it falls but I can't?" A very tired Sonny exclaimed as she made her way slowly to the door.

"No I just wanted to know why Tawni was being so dramatic. Sorry Sonny."

"Haha no that's okay no need to apologize there Nico, I was only kiddin."

And on that note everyone smiled as they walked off to the set to practice their sketches.

*imaginary line*

The day went by fast but not fast enough for the impatient people waiting to hear a big secret. But soon enough after practicing _Sicky Vicky_ and _The Real Princesses of New Jersey _it was eventually lunch time.

"Could this day go by any slower?" Tawni asked.

"Whatch you talkin about Tawni? This day is going by super fast!" Sonny exclaimed.

Everyone sighed. *sigh*

"Could you just…" Nico started saying the question he has been repeatedly asking the whole day.

"No," Sonny interrupted.

"But then we can…"

"No!"

"Can you just…"

"No Nico you will hear what I have to say after taping which is after lunch. Just be patient."

Nico looked at the table in defeat. No longer hungry Sonny stood up with her tray of untouched food and dumped it in the trash can as she made her way back to So Random!

Once she got there she got dressed in her Sicky Vicky costume. They were going to film that first since they didn't need the rest of the cast to do that.

Once she got on set Sonny noticed Mr. Condor standing in the audience. Next to him was TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. She guessed that they were excited to so she could back out now.

Hours later her cast came in and they filmed The Real Princesses of New Jersey. This was one of Sonny's favorite sketches! It was almost as cool as the Check it out Girls. But the check it out girls were still the best sketch ever!

"Were the real princesses of New Jersey!" Tawni, Sonny, and Zora exclaimed as they finished the last of the sketch. Now all they had to do was wait till Marshal gave them the okay to go.

Zora was especially excited because she never not knew anything. So when she learned that Sonny had a secret she had been dyeing to find out.

"Alright kiddos' you're okay to…" Marshal trailed off as he saw that Tawni, Zora, Mr. Condor, and Chad were already gone.

Sonny was the only one left.

"Are you ready kiddo?" Marshal asked the nervous looking Sonny.

"Not really, but then again I probably never will be." Sonny sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for you to make you less nervous?" Marshal asked.

"No thank…Actually Marshal could you sit there and listen to the secret too?"

Marshal was happy! He didn't get the whole story too but he didn't want to pressure Sonny in telling him. So the fact that Sonny was asking him by technically her own free will made Marshal very happy.

"Sure kiddo, anything to make you feel better and less nervous about this."

Sonny smiled, then left to change out of her costume and wig to her regular clothes and hair.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret!

**A/N here we go guys finally! This is the secret you have been all been waiting for. Please don't hate me for the slow update. But it's spring break! Yay! I had track practice and had to build a stupid rube Goldberg machine for physics *sigh* anyways…**

**Oh! I dedicate this chapter to the coolest fan fiction pen pals ever! MakeMeCrazier and BrandNewEyes929! Because there awesome!! Why else? Hehe enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yeah I know *sigh* not yet. But everything else I own!**

~Chapter four~ SECRET!

"Breath Sonny, breath," Sonny coached herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. This is it, the moment of truth. "I can do this! Think positive!" she said. Sonny was trying to be happy that she was telling her friends her secret instead of thinking negative things.

Standing up Sonny was surprised that no one had bothered to get her or check that she was still at the studios. Then again you can see the parking lot from the prop house and they probably were trying not to push their luck.

"Ah," Sonny sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Getting up off the vanity chair she smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles of her blue plaid shirt and blue shirt. (http://www. /wallpapers/celebs/demilovato/demi_lovato_ remove space)

Sonny slowly made her way out of the dressing room and walked down the hallway. She stopped just outside of the prop house that had its doors currently closed.

"You can do this Sonny; come on just a few more steps." Sonny encouraged herself. Reaching up with one hand she hesitated before she pushed opened the prop house door.

Inside the prop house was everyone she had told to come, no one extra that she knew of was in the prop house. There was Tawni in a single chair, Nico and Grady on the arms of the couch. Zora, Mr. Condor, and Marshal on the couch and Chad on the floor leaning back with his arms supporting him behind him.

"Hey Guys!" Sonny greeted everyone before sitting down next to Chad. "What's up?" She greeted everyone casually. But she was greeted with no response. "Okay, well then…" Sonny was running out of ideas on how to get everyone's mind off things. She could really use a distraction.

"Are you ready Sonny?" Mr. Condor asked very nicely.

"Um, yes I guess? Everyone get comfortable." Everyone started to shift around, Nico and Grady decided to come off the arms of the couch and move to the two vacant seats to the right of Sonny and Chad. Now everyone on the furniture was in a semi circle around Sonny and Chad. "Alright guys this is a long story…"

"We are good listeners Sonny," Tawni assured. "Well except for Pooper," Chad glared at Tawni then scooted closer to Sonny to show her that he cared.

"Alright but if ONE person falls asleep," Sonny threatened. "Then I will stop right there." Everyone was worried that someone would fall asleep now as everyone's eyes widen even Mr. Condor's eyes.

"Alright here goes nothing." Sonny breathed it's now or never. (HSM3! And there making a fourth!)

"The whole drama thing started about two years ago the Christmas of 2008…" Sonny started. "I had a step-dad named Rick and he was the only one that made money in the house at the time. My mom Connie you all know her, she was a stay at home mom for me and my little sister."

"Sonny Munroe come here!!"Connie screamed for her daughter from the living room.

"I'm coming Mom!" Sonny yelled in response. She hopped off her bright yellow bed and jogged her way to the living room. Her chocolate brown hair was tied into a pony tail as she arrived into the living room. Sonny was wearing her favorite purple sweatpants and a simple black tee.

"Sonny your father is on his way home, I need you to run upstairs and grab your sister and go and hide. He's extra mad today." Connie informed her oldest daughter. Sonny nodded her head in understanding and quickly dashed up the stairs taking two at a time. Throwing open her bedroom door in haste she ran over to her little sister's (by one year) blue bed.

"Summer come on Rick's almost home!" Sonny said while gently pulling out the lilac headphones from her sister's ear. Summer looked up startled and put her book down. Summer stood up and Sonny grabbed her hand as they made their way to the closet. Once inside they gently closed the door to make things look natural, slowly pulling out there cell phones they used them as flashlights, guiding 14 year old Sonny and 13 year old Summer to the back of the closet.

Reaching the back Sonny pulled her sister farther into the darkness. Reaching the very back Sonny kneeled down and got to work searching for the loose floor board.

"Everyone! Into the living room now!" Rick exclaimed, slamming the front door shut.

Sonny started to sweat, frantically searching for the loose floorboard. Screams could be heard downstairs as Connie got her beating. A quiet thud was heard not much later as Connie's body hit the floor. No one moved and the house went silent. It was so quiet you could hear the water dripping from the kitchen faucet. The creepy silence seemed to go on forever till o loud boom of thunder made the two girls jump.

"Ahhh!" Rick screamed in anger before stomping up the stairs. Sonny's eyes grew big as she tapped the final floorboard and it came out of place.

"Summer get in!" Sonny whispered frantically already pushing her little sister in.

"Not without you!" Summer exclaimed grabbing Sonny's arm and bringing her down with her as they squeezed into the safe zone. Another boom of thunder shook the house and a flash of lightning quickly lighted the room before darkness fell upon them once again. With their backs to the closet door the girls continued to squeeze into the hole. Halfway into the safe zone the two girls still heard nothing and they decided that Rick wasn't after them anymore. Sonny stopped moving as she listened, straining her ears for even the quietest of noises. Nothing happened.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Rick growled from behind them making Sonny and Summer jump in surprise before turning around.

"Uh no! Just looking for a belt, hehe" Sonny lightly giggled at the end trying to brighten the mood.

"Haha NO!" Rick yelled. He pointed to the wall and waited for the two girls to get up. Sonny glanced over at her sister's arms and looked at all the scars and cuts that were now only faded marks from there last beating weeks ago. Tear's pricked Sonny's eyes as she remembered the fact that she didn't have to wear a sweater during May anymore. Facing the wall Sonny could not see what was behind her. But soon enough she felt the medal tip of Rick's belt dig into her back and arms. A quiet sob escapes Sonny's lips even though she tried so hard to hold it in. When Rick finished she dropped to the ground to weak to hold herself up.

"Alright you're turn, Charlie," Rick grumbles as he yanks Summer off the bed and throws her to the wall repeating the process. Sonny can't stand to see her sister get hurt. (I can't stand to see you to fight, let me sit- Tawni) With all the energy Sonny can gather she pushes herself up and stands in front of Summer, so Sonny receives extra cuts and bruises. When Rick is finished both girls drop to the floor to weak to do anything. Sonny reaches under her bed and starts to disinfect her sister's cuts.

Once Sonny and Summer's cuts were disinfected and covered with band-aids the duo went downstairs to help their mother, who sandwiched the sisters into a big hug. It hurt poor Connie to see her daughter's like this.

"You girl's ready for dinner?" Connie asked.

"Yup!" Summer responded since Sonny didn't. She was too move an inch. Pushing open the kitchen door Sonny glared at the head of the table. For there, in that sear, was Rick. He was smiling like nothing had just happened as if he were the best father in the world like so many thought.

"So that's part of the reason why I'm so upset in December," Sonny explained looking around the room. Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers. Who knew America's sweet heart had such a horrible past?

"Could you tell us the other half?" Tawni asked hopefully, but not pressuring Sonny into telling them. She knew these things took time.

"Sure Tawni," Sonny smiled, glad that Tawni her diva friend cared. "Well a week later it was Christmas! Probably the happiest day of the year…" Sonny paused fighting back tears. This was the hard part to tell.

"It's okay Sonny," Tawni assured. "You don't have to tell us." Tawni could see how much telling this hurt Sonny. Chad started to rub Sonny's back in soothing circles to calm her down.

"No, I want to tell you." Sonny stated wiping the tears off her face. "Mom, (Connie) had just came home from grocery shopping and Rick was suppose to pick Summer up on his way home from work. The phone rang and I will never forget that dreadful talk…"

"Hello?" Connie answered the phone; the house was so quiet Sonny could hear some words the person on the other side of the line was saying. But no enough to understand what the message was. Soon enough Sonny from the stair case saw her mom sinking to the kitchen floor, her breath picking up the pace and tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Mom what is it?" Sonny asked concerned. She hadn't seen her mother like this since dad died.

"It's you father," Connie sobbed.

"You mean step-father." Sonny said with disgust.

"Yes, he left us," Connie whispered. Sonny was secretly throwing a party in her head. "And he took Summer with him!" Connie cried.

"NO!" Sonny yelled. She knew with the good comes the bad.

"And since that day I haven't seen Summer." Sonny finished sobbing out the name of her beloved sister.

"Oh Sonny, come here." Tawni said and held out her arms for a hug.

"I have a question." Chad stated raising his hand like in school. "What's Summer's real name?"

"Charlie," Sonny whispered, hiding her head behind Tawni's golden locks.

"Well you know what!" Mr. Condor yelled. "We are going to find Charlie, so you can be happy again!" He then left the room yelling orders to someone on the other side of his cell phone.

"Moo! Moo!" Sonny's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny this is Rick. I know I've been gone for a long time but I need money. You're sister thinks you're dead right now and she will be too unless you do what I say understand?" Sonny dropped her cow-printed cell-phone. This was a very unexpected twist.

**A/N alright now please REVIEW!!! Or I'll…I'll…I'll think of something and get back to you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover

**A/N OMC guys please don't hate me!!!! I'm sorry I'm so slow at updating there's too much writing going on and spring break is now over. I didn't have my Microsoft over spring break but I did have the internet…but it's saved on Microsoft so yeah so sorry!! **

**If you have any ideas on how you would like to see the story end or any suggestions please let me know… I love to hear any ideas you have and I am open to anything! **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Charlie. But not anything else…*tear* hehe**

~Chapter 5~

While Sonny was on the phone everyone started to talk about Sonny and what a horrible past she had. Some started to wonder about Summer (Charlie) and where she is now. But the room quickly grew silent when a crash was heard. In slow motion everyone turned towards Sonny as her beloved cow-printed iPhone fell to the floor, it eventually cluttered onto the ground. Chad immediately rushed over to Sonny's side, her hand still by her ear as if she was still holding her phone. Fear had frozen her right to that spot.

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked, even though he could clearly tell that she wasn't okay. "What's the matter?" Chad then asked since Sonny didn't answer his first question.

"Rick," Sonny whispered.

"Rick?" Chad repeated.

"Rick," Sonny confirmed turning towards Chad, his arms were now around her waist.

"What about him?" Chad started to wonder if the story brought Sonny's imagination to life. After all it was just a story.

"No Chad that was him on the phone." Sonny cried, tears flowing down her face as she pointed to the phone.

"That phone?" Chad asked pointing to her cow-printed iPhone.

"Yes!" Sonny cried harder.

"Shh, Sonny it's okay," Chad comforted her, pulling her into a tighter hug. Tawni picked up Sonny's phone and heard someone ranting on about something on the other side.

"I hope you're writing all of this down because Charlie's life depends on it." Then the line went dead.

"Uh Sonny?" Tawni asked shocked her face turning pale.

"Yeah Tawni?" Sonny cried looking over Chad's shoulder to see Tawni.

"What happened to Charlie uh I mean Summer?"

"Mom told me that Rick called and said that she was dead. Suicide or something but I knew Summer wouldn't do something like that." Sonny stated, she only knew that Summer was alive because Rick said that she might be dead too if she didn't give him money.

"Sonny?" Sonny looked up at Tawni again.

"Yeah Tawni?" She asked curiously scrunching up her nose in the process.

"Stupid Cute," Chad muttered to himself, hoping that nobody heard him. Too bad someone did.

"What was that Chad?" Sonny asked finally noticing that she was tight in his embrace.

"Um…I….I believe Tawni w-was trying to t-tell you something." Chad covered not so smoothly.

"Okay?" Sonny sounded skeptical. "What were you saying Tawni?" Sonny's attention was now on Tawni again and Chad breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, what was I trying to say?" Tawni asked Sonny nodded her head begging Tawni to continue. "What was I trying to say?" Tawni repeated more to herself this time. She started to pace back and forth trying to remember what she was about to say. Everyone's eyes followed Tawni's movements as she continued to pace.

"Oh!" She screamed jumping in the air and making everyone else jump too. They were not expecting the random outburst. "So they lied?" Tawni's head turned to the side in confusion. Nico laughed she just paced around the prop house for that!? You gotta be kidding me!!??!!

"I guess," more tears flew down Sonny's face as realization hit her. "This means Summer's officially not dead!" Sonny smiled a Demi smile. "all these years I thought she was dead but…" Sonny stopped smiling and voicing her earlier thoughts out loud. "But she still has to live with Rick!" Sonny stated his name sourly. Pure hatred crossing her beautiful facial features.

"Sonny I've got a plan!" Zora screamed causing everyone to turn and stare at the youngest random. "We are going to save Summer and she can join So Random! I don't know how yet but I'll think of something!"

"Aw Zora I love it thank you!" Sonny gushed she attempted to go and give Zora a hug but Chad wouldn't let her go. "Uh Chad?"

"What?" Chad smiled dreamily. "Oh! Right! Sorry," Chad blushed letting go of Sonny.

"Did CDC just apologize?" Sonny questioned. Chad laughed; leave it to Sonny to get distracted by even the smallest of things.

"Yeah but don't get used to it." Sonny shrugged before going to hug Zora. The mini random was quickly pulled into a big Sonny bear hug.

"Uh Sonny?" Zora whispered.

"Yes?" Sonny smiled.

"I can't breathe!" Zora exclaimed, gasping for air.

"Sorry!" Sonny yelled immediately dropping Zora, letting her hands quickly fall to her sides. Everyone gave a quick chuckle at what just happened. Suddenly the future felt very bright.

"Alright kids considering that it's…"Marshal checked his watch. "12:01 am everyone can sleep in the prop house tonight. Yeah you guys can have a big mini sleepover! Mr. Condor says that tomorrow no one has to work until after lunch break because Dakota is going to Disneyland to see Demi Lovato…" Marshal trailed off. The So Random cast and Marshal all turned to Chad, waiting for his argument. They could all see it now. _I'm the greatest actor of our generation I'm not going to sleep in the prop house!_ Or _this could ruin my hair!_ Or maybe_ I'm not going to sleep with a bunch of randoms!_ All of these were plausible answers. But instead all Chad did was blankly stare back confused.

"What?" he finally asked not sure why all the randoms (and Marshal) were staring at him.

"Aren't you going to say something divaish?" Nico questioned.

"Yes," Chad stated, everyone sighed okay here it comes; we just had to remind him. "I call sleeping next to Sonny!" he called out before turning on his heel to go collect his sleeping stuff. Sonny blushed crimson red as everyone started to shuffle around and collect their stuff too. Some people chuckled and said things like "But of course since he loves her," and things like "Oh man I wanted to sleep next to Sonny she's probably the only one in here that doesn't snore!"

Placing blankets down were they wanted to sleep the order went something like this. Tawni called the couch and to everyone's surprise again Chad didn't argue or care. So Tawni played out her pink pillow and matching pink blanket on the couch. Her pajamas were a nice leopard print pattern and a pink ribbon was in her hair. Right next to the couch on the floor laid Nico and Grady. They both had Green pillows and matching Green blankets, they were an icky puke green color. (yuck!) their pajamas were even that color as well.

Zora was in her sarcophagus using who knows what, wearing a pink with frog's footie pajamas Tawni got her for her birthday. Then by the little 'kitchen' area separated from everyone else laid Sonny and Chad. (What did I rate this story again?) They were secluded off in their own little world; the island separated them from the rest of the randoms. Laying side by side Chad had a blue Mackenzie Falls pillow and blanket set. His T-shirt was a plane Hanes white and he wore dark blue plaid pajama pants. Saying his favorite color was never blue is an understatement. Sonny however had cow printed pajamas that were a button up shirt and then pants. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and all make-up was removed from her face. She had a yellow pillow and a purple So Random! Blanket that had all of their faces on it. (you know minus Chad's duh :) hehe sorry!)

"Lights out!" Marshal exclaimed before turning off the lights. Everyone settled into their beds and prepared themselves for a good night's sleep.

It wasn't long before snoring was heard, echoing throughout the room. Sonny mentally noted the fact that later, after Summer was safe she should help Tawni with her snoring problem. Nico was drooling and a wet spot was very clear on his pillow. Grady was mumbling on…something about cheese? Then Zora again was doing who knows what. There was only a 10% chance that she was actually sleeping right now.

"AHHH!" Came Marshal's voice down the hallway. _Haha_ Sonny thought._ I found Zora!_

Sonny turned onto her side so she was now facing Chad, who Sonny found out was already facing towards her and his hand was stretched out towards her. Almost like he was going to touch her hair.

"Oh, sorry Sonny I thought you were asleep." Chad whispered his cheeks a light shade of pink. Chad was now thankful for the darkness in the room. It wasn't pitch black but dark enough for Sonny not to be able to see his blush. Unfortunately for Sonny, Chad could probably see her blush if she did because right behind her head was a So Random night light. Chad thought Sonny looked stupid cute again all snuggled up with her blanket.

"Oh that's okay Chad, wow two sorry's in one day! But why were you going to touch my hair?" Sonny whispered back. Chad blushed again and noted that Sonny's eyes looked distant as if she was thinking about something that was on her mind.

"Do you have any pictures?" Chad asked changing the topic.

"Pardon?" Sonny was confused, pictures of what?

"Do you have any pictures of Summer?" Chad questioned he was actually quite curious on what she looked like.

"Yeah, but don't tell my mom, she doesn't know I have it." Chad nodded.

"I won't tell her." Chad laughed to himself. The only time he would probably talk to Connie is before his and Sonny's wedding.

"okay…um…do you want to see it?" Sonny asked propping her head up with her arm.

"I'd love too!" Chad whispered. Sonny rolled onto her stomach, her hand went underneath her pillow and she fished around for a while before she came back out with a book. It was a light blue hardcover book that looked more like a diary. Sonny handed the book over to Chad. He was unsure on what he was supposed to do with it. "Can I open it?" he asked, Sonny nodded, so he did.

On the back of the inside cover was a picture of Sonny from about two years ago, next to her stood a mini Sonny which Chad was guessing that the person was Summer.

On the right were the words…

PROPERTY OF Charlie AND Allison Munroe

"Sonny what's on this book?" Chad asked looking up at Sonny who was now surprisingly close.

"It's just a list of things we want to do before we die."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure," Sonny shrugged.

"Good," Oh no here it comes Sonny thought.

"Good," She replied.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine," Chad smirked then turned the page. On each page were one thing Sonny and Summer wanted to do before they die and then a reason why.

(Sonny's comments start with _ Summer's start with ~)

1. Go Cliff Diving…

~Hey if Bella can do it so can we :)

Chad laughed but of course Sonny was a twilight fan.

2. Get onto So Random!

_It's the best show ever why not?

3. Tell Chad Dylan Cooper he is not the greatest actor of our generation.

~I have to be different.

_Of course you do Summer.

Chad scoffed even before she was famous she sometimes hated him!

4. Get Sonny to date Chad.

~Wouldn't that be cute! Oh and you're couple name could be Channy!

_Ha in your dreams!

~And in yours: P

_Shut up!

Chad grinned so did Sonny love him or hate him?

5. Get rid of Rick

_Good Riddance!

6. Sonny performs her awesome songs in front of an audience.

_Why?

~Because you'll become a famous singer!

_Okay!

~And then #4 will happen!

_Ugh!

"Hmm I want to hear one of Sonny's songs" Chad thought.

"Do you still write songs?" Chad just had to ask.

Sonny blushed "You read (red) that?"

"Yeah,"

"Well yes, yes I do."

"Do you think I could hear one?"

"Sure, but not now."

"Promise?" Chad held up his pinky finger.

Sonny sighed "Promise," she interlocked there pinky fingers together. Sonny held in a gasp that wanted to escape her mouth because of the sparks now shooting up and down her body. _Stupid Sparks_ Sonny thought. Their fingers separated and Chad went back to looking at the book.

"Are you really going to do all the things in this book?" Chad's eyes shone with curiosity.

"I'm going to try. We promised each other that we would do everything in this book. Some are already crossed of." Chad smiled, _yes!_ He thought._ I get to date Sonny!_

"How come number two isn't crossed off yet?"

"Hmm?" Sonny rolled onto Chad's 'bed' and looked over his shoulder sending more sparks through there body's. "Oh that! Well you see Chad Whoa!" Sonny exclaimed as Chad rolled them over so they were facing each other again and Chad was now cuddling Sonny. "That was for both of us to get on So Random!" Sonny blushed but then snuggled into Chad's warm chest.

"Night Chad…" Sonny whispered her eyes closing.

"Night SonShine," Chad replied, and soon enough they were both asleep. Hopefully Chad could help Sonny with the last entry in the book.

442. Find Summer and bring her back to safety.

**A/N alright I have Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato stuck in my head so that will be in the story later…haha just kidding…or maybe not… Review!!**

**Also here are some of the things that were crossed off the list just in case you were wondering…**

25. Get these darn braces off!

_Common Charlie they aren't that bad.

~Says you!

26. Meet Tawni Hart and become her BFF!

~Wow!

_Hey now Summer I don't judge you're things.

~I would never want to meet that drama queen.

31. Attend the Oh no you didn'ts!

_Oh yeah and we could dress like Sharona!

~I second that!

48. Go to Hollywood with Lucy!

~Have fun!

_I'm sorry you can't come yet.

~Ah no that's okay.

**Alright now please review! And I will write faster if you do promise!**


	6. Chapter 6 Big News

**Wow guy's I am so sorry you had to wait this long! I had finals then I went to Florida for a couple of weeks and didn't have a lot of free time. I just got back on Saturday so I finished this chapter and I'm already halfway through the next one, SO maybe by next week or sooner chapter 7 will be up.**

**Happy summer guys! I couldn't remember what Mitchie called it in Camp Rock…Jin Jiea Jie right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC…but I own Summer (the character) and sadly Rick…he's mean. (:**

**This story is dedicated to my fan fiction friends MakeMeCrazier and BrandNewEyes929 they are awesome! If you haven't already, make sure you check out their stories! Those are two very creative people (: and there awesome! (: And Bob I guess, her real name is Hannah from my Art of Creative Writing class! She's always trying to read this story in class haha.**

**Oh and make sure you REVIEW! If I get 10 more reviews I'll have 30! The 30****th**** reviewer will be a character in this story! Yay! Only if they want to though, I'm not saying you have to become a character. REVIEW!**

~Chapter 6~ BIG NEWS

"Aw they are so cute!" Tawni exclaimed as she took yet another picture of the sleeping couple with her camera phone.

Sonny stirred in her sleep not really ready to wake up yet. She was just so comfortable laying here next to Chad. Wait Chad? Oh yeah! Chad!

"I so knew they loved each other!" Tawni bragged to who knows what.

Sonny decided to finally open her eyes so Tawni could stop talking. She knew that she'd never hear the end of this so might as well start now. Her eyes slowly opened to find none other than Chad Dylan Cooper staring at her.

"Woah," Sonny screeched rolling away from Chad as another flash of a camera blinded Sonny. "Enough pictures guys this is not what it looks like!" Sonny claimed.

"Oh really, it looks like you were getting cozy with Chad Dylan Pooper." Nico accused.

"Getting cozy? They were sleeping, and leave them alone Nico!" Tawni shrugged.

"You're only okay with this because you are president of the Channy website." Grady says using air quotes. "Earth to Tawni, Channy doesn't exist."

"Um what's Channy?" Sonny asked. Everyone in the room looked down to a confused Sonny and a blushing Chad, still on the floor.

"Nothing," Tawni screeched as her mind searched for a change of topic. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the blue hardcover book that Chad was reading last night.

"Uh, what's what?" Sonny smoothly asked while trying to slyly put the book underneath her pillow without anyone noticing.

"The blue book," Tawni explained.

"What blue book?" Sonny asked innocently.

"The one you just put under your pillow!"

"What pillow?"

"Ugh!" Tawni realized that this conversation was going nowhere. "You," Tawni pointed to Sonny "And me," She pointed to herself "Are so talking about this later."

"Talking about what?"

"Ugh!" Tawni yelled frustrated before turning on her heel and stalking out of the prop house.

"And that's how you get rid of Tawni Hart." Sonny whispered to herself.

"Stupid Cute," Chad whispered after that.

"What was that Chad?" Nico asked he heard what Chad said he just wanted Sonny to hear it.

"What was what?" Chad smirked realizing he was repeating what Sonny had just said moments ago.

"Oh my gosh you guys hang out way to much!" Grady exclaimed.

"Do we Grady, do we really?" Sonny questioned, grinning at the statement she just said.

"Yes, now if you excuse us," Grady pointed to himself and Nico "We have something really important to do!" Both of the So Random boys stalked off to the couch

"Oh really and what is that?" Chad questioned standing up and checking out the table full of popcorn.

"We have to look for identical popcorn twins. It is very crucial that we find them."

"Uh huh and why is that?"

"It just is okay!"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Hey that is totally our thing!" Sonny interrupted them.

"Sonny!" a voice yelled from the air vents.

Sonny looked up and wondered which air vent it was coming from, there were so many in the prop house.

"Sonny," The voice shrieked again, but this time louder.

"Zora," Sonny shouted back.

"Sonny I've got big news!" The little random exclaimed throwing open the air vent gate. (Sorry I don't know what it's called.)

"Really?" Sonny asked hopeful.

"Really!"Zora nodded.

"Really," Grady said examining a piece of popcorn.

"Re-" Nico started.

"Oh just tell us the news!" Chad interrupted.

"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed er sleeping bag this morning." Zora snapped.

"No, I was perfectly fine until now."

"Aw Chad," Sonny teased giving Chad a quick hug.

Nico and Grady stared at Sonny confused. "Why are you hugging him?" Nico demanded.

"Well I just…He said…But… What was that news Zora?"Everyone turned back to Zora who was now on the floor in front of them causing everyone to scream from her sudden appearance.

"Well Sonny, Marshal was…"

"Sonny," Marshal called from the hallway.

"Quick, Sonny! Marshal was in…"

"Sonny, there you are." Marshal interrupted. Moving over to the group till he was standing next to a very depressed Zora. "Now I have to make this fast but I was in Mr. Condor's office when he told me big news. Mr. Condor…"

"Sonny Munroe you are needed in Mr. Condor's office…immediately." Mr. Condor's assistant, Sandy said over the PA system.

"Don't worry Sonny you are not in trouble or anything. Just…Go." Marshal informed.

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded. Even though she knew that she wasn't going to be fired, going to Mr. Condor's office always made her nervous. Still in her pajamas Sonny made her way to Mr. Condor's office. Walking silently through the hallways of Condor Studios she's never seen it so quiet before. Then again most people don't go to work early on a Saturday, people eventually start to file in around noon on weekends.

Going through the hallways by herself Sonny couldn't stop herself as her thoughts shifted over to Chad as she passed by a Mackenzie Falls poster. She wondered why he had been acting so nice lately and didn't even make fun of her LBB. Little Blue Book. Sonny sighed she wished Summer was here to see how far Sonny has worked on their dream.

_~Flashback~  
"SO Random will be right back after this commercial break," The TV announcer guy stated._

_Sonny and Summer sighed, both finally leaning back in their seats and putting down their now almost empty bowls of popcorn. Sonny had glanced over at Summer from across the secret tree house to find her staring out the wooden opening they used as a window. It was such a calm night in Wisconsin, as if they had nothing to worry about. (Except Rick)_

"_Hey Sonny I have a question." Summer broke the silence._

"_And I have an answer," Sonny joked causing both girls to giggle lightly. _

"_Do you think we could ever be as famous as Tawni Hart and get onto SO Random?"_

"_Yes, I think if we continue to try hard we will get onto TV." Summer turned towards Sonny with a small almost invisible smile on her face._

"_Do you think we'll ever get away from Rick?"_

_Sonny's eyes started to water a little bit but she did not want to cry. "One day hopefully," Sonny sighed. She only wanted her little sister to be safe and happy. Rick was making Sonny's goal hard to accomplish. _

_Sonny turned her head away so Summer wouldn't see her cry. Turning her head, Sonny stared at the nearest Chad Dylan Cooper poster. Not that she liked him, in truth she thought his show was really cheesy and had horrible cheesy acting. But hey, Lucy was the one to put the poster up in the first place._

_Eventually the room went fuzzy and Sonny started to dream about Summer's life if Rick never married her mom. _

_Sonny woke up startled as she felt something grab her arm._

"_Relax Sonny it's just me," Summer whispered frantically. _

"_Oh sorry, when did I fall asleep?" Sonny asked still not fully awake yet._

"_You were asleep for a while actually. I turned off the TV when Mackenzie Falls came on, but you were asleep by then so you wouldn't have heard the people calling our names…"_

"_People? What people?" Sonny almost yelled she shot out of her chair at the thought of Summer in danger._

"_Shh they'll hear you!" Summer shushed her big sister. "It's just Mom, but Rick is with her. He's trying to find us…"_

"_Oh no."_

"_Oh yes."_

_Sonny sighed running a hand through her chocolate brown hair. "But," Summer shushed her again. "But," Sonny whispered this time. "This is our secret hideout! Do you think mom will give us away?"_

"_I don't know. Mom can only handle so much pain before she starts pouring out random bits of information."_

"_Then we better get out of here!" Sonny yelled before frantically throwing random things into a blue backpack she always had in the tree house. _

"_You ready?" She asked after a while. _

"_Uh, I guess." _

_Sonny slowly peered through the exit hole located at the back of the tree house. She saw nothing but the mushrooms at the bottom of the tree. Sonny took a deep breath before lowering her head into the whole and looking around at a sleeping bats point of view. (Upside down) Nothing to her left and Rick to her right. Wait! Rick? Sonny snaps her head back to the right where sure enough Rick is standing glaring at her. _

"_Summer we need to get out of here now!"_

"_What why? We have time."_

"_No we need to get out now."_

"_Hello Ladies," the evil voice smirked from the doorway. Both girls turned their heads to find Rick halfway into the tree house. _

"_Go now!" Sonny screamed shoving Summer out the window onto a tree branch. _

"_Not without you!" Summer exclaims but she's already too late. Rick grabbed Sonny's leg and pulled her back into the tree house. _

"_Run!" Sonny screamed, but Summer couldn't find the strength to do so. Her big sister was alone in a tree house with Rick. Why would she run? Summer stood up and got to the window and almost went back inside the tree house when a hand grabbed her shirt from below and pulled on it causing Summer to fall off of the tree and onto the dirt below._

"_Ow?" Summer questioned, it wasn't actually a long fall from the tree house to the ground._

"_Come with me," Connie sweetly demanded pulling Summer away by her shirt again._

"_No, let go! I need to go back to Sonny! She's the only one that understands! LET ME GO!"_

_Sonny heard Summer's cry's from below and prayed that her sister was in better hands then she was. _

_~End Flashback~_

Sonny shakes her head trying to get rid of the awful memory. That was from before Rick left and Summer went missing. Turning the last corner Sonny found herself in front of Mr. Condor's office. Oh, joy. Standing outside the door for a few moments Sonny worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice barked. Sonny swallowed loudly before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Sonny walked into Mr. Condor's office and stood in front of his desk. "You can have a seat." So she sat in the chair behind her. Looking around she was the only person in his office.

"Sonny I have big new for you…"


	7. Chapter 7 Caribu

Chapter 7 the Big News

A/N hey guys i know i took longer to upload this then i promised but i was grounded...and still am grounded. I'm not even suppose to be online right now so I'm being super sneaky. :)

Anyway I'm really sorry and I hope you guys forgive me! But i love all your reviews and i'm sorry for the randomness of this chapter. i was watching tales from the prophouse and was writing this at the same time...so yeah. READ AND REVIEW!

Disnclamer: i don't own SWAC...But BrandNewEyes929 might...you'll have to check out her story to find out! :O

* * *

"Sonny I have big news for you," Mr. Condor announced causing Sonny to relax at his happy tone. She knew she wasn't in trouble, but she still worried anyway.

"What's the big news?" Sonny perkily asked.

"Well," Mr. Condor was interrupted by the walls and floor starting to tremble. "What's going on?"

"Oh no," Sonny took out her cow print cell phone and put it on video camera.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Condor asked curious why Sonny would bring her phone out.

"Nothing Mr. Condor now I need you to go under your desk and remain calm."

"Okay."

"Hey it's me Sonny Munroe for my first REAL Los Angeles earthquake! It's exciting and terrifying!" Sonny cried as the ground started to tremble even more. "I'm going to go under the table which is what you are supposed to do." Sonny told the camera as she got under Mr. Condor's side table. It took a while but the floor stopped shaking after 20 minutes and everyone started to calm down.

"Mr. Condor?" Sandy his assistant asked cautiously entering the room. Her hair still in a neat bun, but some strands of hair had escaped. Her piercing blue eyes reminded Sonny of Chad's and she hoped that he was okay.

"Yes Sandy?" Mr. Condor questioned standing up from underneath his desk.

"The Weather Man says that an earthquake just started…"

"Screw the weather man," Mr. Condor waved a hand like it was nothing. Of course he knew the earthquake just started, hello the ground was shaking. "Sandy please get all the workers to safety immediately." Mr. Condor ordered. Sonny watched Sandy run out of the room to make an announcement on the intercom.

Mr. Condor pulled Sonny outside of the studios and into the parking lot where she found all the other shows being calmed down by their managers.

"What are we doing Mr. Condor?" Sonny asked still being dragged somewhere by Mr. Condor.

"When an earthquake strikes the safest place to be is outside." Mr. Condor informed.

"Oh," Sonny nodded as her arm was finally released from Mr. Condor's tight grasp. She looked around at her surroundings and was immediately washed with relief as she spotted her cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"Sonny!" the cast of So Random yelled happily as all of them started to run over to her to give her a big group hug. (*gasp* even Tawni? Yes even Tawni.)

"Oh guys, I love you and all but," Sonny gasped for air. "I can't breathe!" Everyone immediately stepped back from the tight hug and let the breathless ball of sunshine, each of them mumbling an apology.

"We were worried about you Sonny! We thought you died! Stop making me care!" Tawni lectured.

"Aww Tawni," Sonny cooed and quickly hugged Tawni, but Tawni went all diva again and started yelling things about a bubble. Suddenly a scream was heard from the meal or no meal group that got everyone's attention as everyone turned to stare at lunchbox girl #24. "What's wrong with Jessica?" Sonny's eyes shone with worry as she looked at the screaming girl.

"Who the heck is Jessica?" Nico roughly whispered/shouted.

"#24" Sonny stated in a 'duh' tone. They all turned to face Jessica again who was now pointing to studio 6. Turning their heads slowly they tried to find what she was pointing too. They followed Jessica's finger to the collapsed meal or no meal set.

"That's the meal or no meal set." Grady cried.

"At least it's not our set." Nico commented.

"True," Grady sighed. "But it's still sad."

Everyone stood there in silence as they watched the adjoined set studio 7 go down as well.

"We should go to Caribou." Tawni randomly stated.

"Why would we go to Caribou?" Sonny asked confused.

"Why would we not go to Caribou?"

"Um, Tawni, there's a little thing called an EARTHQUAKE! That just demolished studio 6 and 7!"

"And there's a thing called 'lack of caffeine' Sonny." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Even if I let you guys go and get coffee, they are probably not open."

"Says you,"

"Says mother nature"

Tawni turned on her heel and marched over to Marshal to see if he's let her go to Caribou Coffee since Sonny wouldn't. Chad came over to Sonny and glanced from Sonny to Tawni before turning his gaze fully onto Sonny.

"What's up with her?" Chad stated confused.

"She wants coffee." Sonny responded and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Now?" Does Tawni know what's going on?

"Yup,"

"But there's kind of a…" Chad moved his hands in the air in a circular motion. "Earthquake going on,"

"I know,"

"I know but does she know?" Chad pointed to Tawni.

"Yes,"

"Oh…ok," Chad paused for a minute letting everything register into his head. "By the way when the earthquake started, where were you?"

"Aww Chad were you worried about me?" Sonny cooed.

"Pssh no, just…just without you Mackenzie Falls has no competition." Sonny's face fell and she started to glare at Chad, getting ready to spit something mean back at him. "Fine, maybe I was worried about you, but just a little bit." Chad blushed.

"Aww Chad," Sonny cooed again, giving Chad a hug but then buried her face in his chest as the ground started to shake again. Chad's hands immediately went around Sonny's waist as he felt a strong need to protect her. The trembling continued on for a couple of minutes and slowly disappeared again.

Sonny and Chad stayed in there tight embrace for several minutes after the rumbling came to an end. Sonny worried that Chad would make fun of her so when she was for sure that is was safe she unwillingly let go of Chad and stepped back.

"Sorry about that Chad."

"Oh no that's okay." Sonny and Chad looked around, avoiding each other's eyes while trying to search for their casts. Ironically the whole parking lot was empty and there was not a living soul around Sonny or Chad.

"What the heck? Where did everyone go?"

The pair scanned the parking lot and eventually found everyone huddled around something in the far end of the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh I hope no one's hurt!" Sonny cried, quickly grabbing onto Chad's hand (ignoring the sparks) and running towards the group as fast as she could. Their hair whipped wildly in the wind as they ran. Entering the group they pushed and shoved their way to the front to find Tawni on the ground perfectly unharmed just unconscious.

"Oh no what happened?" Sonny asked while immediately kneeling down to help aid her friend.

"Relax Sonny she just fainted when the earthquake started up again." Marshal informed.

"Does anyone have any smelling salts?" Sonny yelled trying to remember how to wake an unconscious person up.

"No, but I've been wearing the same pair of socks for a week. Will those work?" Grady offered.

"Sure!"

"I'm up!" Tawni yelled shooting up off the ground and brushing herself off. "Uh what's that awful smell?" Tawni asked shooting a glare at Grady.

"I think its Grady's feet." Sonny choked out pulling her t-shirt up so she could breathe into it.

"Actually guys…it's not me." Grady explained. "My shoes never left my feet."

Everyone around Grady looked down to see Grady's white Nike sneakers still on his feet.

"Well then what's that smell com-"

"Look!" Grady interrupted Portlyn pointing to the opposite direction that everyone was facing.

Studio 5 was leaking green smoke as they heard the sirens signaling the earthquake was over.

"Who works at stage 5?" Chad demanded turning towards the crowd. All of the Hooister Girl cast sheepishly raised their hands. "What's that?" Chad asked referring to the green smoke.

"That would be a stink bomb." Ryan the main guy stated obviously.

"What were you guys doing with a stink bomb?" Tawni asked confused.

"Oh we were going to bomb the Mackenzie Falls set to make our show number one." Alexi rolled her eyes in a 'duh' tone. She was the leading lady over at Hooister Girl.

"But we are the number two show?" Sonny whispered to herself as she tried to make this situation make sense.

"Oh we know," Alexi began. "We had two bombs." Just then another loud booming sound was heard.

"Found your other bomb." Nico sighed. He never knew that other shows could be this evil. The whole Hooister Girl cast rolled their eyes and stalked off, they obviously had something better to do then stand there and talk to higher rating shows.

"Well there show has just been canceled." Mr. Condor spoke out of the blue. When did he even get here? "Anyone that tries to destroy my number one show and my favorite show has got to go."

"Ha see Sonny, Mackenzie Falls is Mr. Condor's favorite show." Chad smirked.

"No, unless that makes So Random his number one show," Sonny snapped back.

"No, Mack. Falls is number one."

"Then So Random is his favorite."

"No,"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"So are we good?" Chad and Sonny didn't realize it but their noses were almost touching.

"Oh we are so good,"

"Ahem," Mr. Condor coughed forcing the couple apart. "Hate to burst your bubble Chad but So Random is my favorite show."

"What! Why?" Chad was in shock, them over his drama? What?

"Because they have better acting and they have something different on every week. I mean seriously Chad I don't even know why your show is so popular. Your cast and you can't act and you reuse plot lines all the time. Boring." Chad's mouth hung open and Sonny silently snickered. Oh this was good. Sonny's phone started to moo and she was too happy to check who was calling her.

"Hello?" Sonny answered the phone.

"Sonny, I need the money soon." Then he hung up.

"Rick," Sonny whispered in fear. Everyone around Sonny was still laughing, not knowing what danger they are in.


	8. Chapter 8 Oh Boy!

An A/N Alright guy today is August 15th and it's my dad's birthday! (And Joe Jonas but my father was born first lol) So my mom is slowly lifting me off my punishment and I was aloud an hour on the computer! (She told me that more than an hour ago so I'm not supposed to be online anymore…oh well.) Usually when I'm aloud on the computer I just write stories but there is another story stealer and I attempted to get rid of her. Well that didn't work. She claimed i was stealing her stories so i just want to let you guys know that these are mine and i write them myself i swear! I don't steal stories i promise!

Anyway, I'm going to give a shout out to everyone who ever reviewed! So thanks to channystemiluver4ever, the. vulture, alittlefaithinme2, BrandNewEyes929, ilovesterlingknightxx, kaybeesknees, REDROBINS007, Channyrules, Allison, Alicia, Zaira, JarethFan, Cheyenne Gomez, veeheart914, DLovatoLovr, Bob, UnderworldChick, Lovely SOS, channyroxhard, ChannyRockerchick2000, xxlilmusicxx, BlueGirl97, MakeMeCrazier, Sincerely Ro Mance, and WayToPretty. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I've got some bad news. I don't own SWAC, BrandNewEyes929 doesn't own SWAC…does MakeMeCrazier own SWAC?

Chapter 8

"Alright now who wants some Caribu?" Tawni asked as everyone started to calm down.

"W-Why are you so obsessed with Caribu?" Sonny stuttered. Even though her body was in the parking lot with everyone else her mind was elsewhere.

"Because I need good coffee now let's go!" Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm and started dragging her to her car.

"Tawni let go! I don't want to go to Caribu!"

"Yes you do." Tawni forced Sonny in the passenger seat and hopped in on the other side. Tawni started the car and they drove off, Sonny glared at the window the whole ride there and wouldn't speak. They eventually got to Caribu and Tawni parked the car right in front of the entrance. Neither of them moved from their seats.

"Look Sonny I'm sorry for dragging you to Carib…"

"No Tawni, that's okay. A little coffee might help." Sonny smiled weakly to Tawni.

"Help what?"

"Oh nothing." Tawni Hart was a lot of things, dumb was not one of them. She could tell that something was on Sonny's mind that was bothering her, and Tawni was going to find out what it was. The random girls proceeded to make their way into Caribu to order their drinks. For Tawni, it was an iced mocha. For Sonny it was a medium hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. The two slid in a booth and silently sipped their hot drinks. Sonny found the silence quite awkward and she prayed a distraction or something would happen soon.

"Sonny, check that guy out." Tawni barely whispered. Sonny turned around and saw some black haired dude ordering a cup of coffee.

"Which one, the one we ordered from or the guy ordering a drink?"

"The guy ordering the coffee," Tawni stated as if it was obvious.

"You can't even see his face!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I can just tell."

"Whatever," Silence came over the small coffee shop again while the mystery dude waited for his drink.

"Do you think I should ask him out?" Tawni stated randomly. "Should I introduce myself?"

Sonny turned around to look at the mystery man again. His straight black hair reminded Sonny of Joe Jonas's hair. The man had pale skin like Edward Cullen and brown eyes like her own. Wait a minute…Sonny looked over the guy a second time and her eyes widened.

"Tawni we need to get out of here." Sonny instructed, immediately grabbing her purse and heading out the door without looking back. Tawni quickly followed, again wondering what was on Sonny's mind. Once Tawni reached the car and got in she found Sonny ducked down hiding.

"Sonny what are you doing?"

"Is he looking?"

"Is who looking?"

"The guy you were crushing over!" Tawni looked away from Sonny and searched for the guy still in the coffee shop. His leather jacket made him stand out in the empty café. She found him engrossed in conversation with a Caribu employee.

"No," Sonny slowly got up looking everywhere just in case Tawni was lying. Seeing that the cost is clear she sighed in relief.

"Why did you do that? Do you know him?" Tawni gasped. "He is your ex isn't he?" Sonny looked at Tawni like she had just gone insane.

"What?"

"Is he your ex?"

"No!"

"Then why are we sitting here in my car drinking coffee instead of sitting in there," Tawni pointed to Caribu "drinking coffee?"

"Tawni that guy inside is Rick." Sonny's eyes were full of fear as she said his name.

"Oh cool! Who's Rick?"

"Really Tawni, do you listen to anything I say?"

"Oh…that Rick."

"Yeah that Rick! What's he doing in California? His name is jinxed. You say it and he appears…like Voldemort!" Tawni rolled her eyes at Sonny.

"Yeah we could call him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who if you'd like." Tawni stated sarcastically.

"You read Harry Potter?" Sonny gasped.

"Sonny I'm offended that you think I can't read!"

"Tawni I didn't mean it like that I just didn't kn-"

"No I didn't read Harry Potter. Too long, that book is too thick. I dated Rupert."

"Rupert?"

"Yeah Rupert he plays Ron Westly."

"Oh Tawni I think you mean Weasly."

"No." Sonny looked at Tawni confused. She didn't remember a Westly in the book.

"Wait Tawni," Sonny stopped Tawni from turning on the engine. Tawni turned towards Sonny to see her staring at a silver SUV parked three spaces to the right of Tawni's car.

"He never changed his vehicle." Sonny whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Tawni couldn't hear what Sonny said.

"I said he never changed his car…" Sonny looked out the window deep in thought. "Hold on for a sec." She told Tawni as she exited the vehicle. She slowly walked towards the SUV and hid outside the car on the passenger side. Rick was still busy talking so he never noticed a brunette teenager sneaking towards his car. Sonny tried opening the door but it was locked. Crouching back down she checked on Rick again…he was still busy, good. Sonny peered into the vehicle and found lots of empty beer bottles and a pack of cigarettes along with various other things that Sonny couldn't clearly read the label. Sonny spotted a cell phone in the passenger seat and wondered if he had used that phone to call her…only one way to find out. Sonny pulled her phone out and went to her recent calls and called her last caller. The phone inside the SUV lit up and started vibrating. Yup, he did. Sonny moved over and now peered into the back seat, the sight back there made Sonny's eyes sting with tears. In the back seat was a 15 year old girl, her brown hair was everywhere and there were cuts and bruises all over her body. Blood stains covered an outdated So Random shirt that had Mandy instead of Sonny on it. Sonny didn't really know who the girl was but she knew that Rick had beaten her up.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled she had pulled her car up beside the SUV to let Sonny have a quick escape. Sonny looked up to see Rick making his way out of Caribu. Quickly running around the back of Tawni's car Sonny threw herself into the passenger seat as Tawni hit the gas. They got back to Condor studios in seconds and the parking lot was empty, everyone had already gone back inside. "That was too close Sonny."

"Yeah sorry about that Tawni, but thanks for saving me back there." Sonny couldn't get the girl out of her head, she never saw the poor girls face because her hair was covering it but she felt the need to help the poor girl.

"No problem Sonny, us random girls need to stick together!" Tawni playfully hit Sonny's shoulder earning a smile from Sonny. They slowly made their way back into the studios, picking up a few fallen pictures or tables along the way and putting them back in there proper places. Eventually they made it back to the prop house to be greeted by the rest of the So Random cast and Chad.

"Where were you Sonny I was worried sick! One minute you are here and we are all laughing then I turn my back for one second and poof you are gone!" Chad ranted.

"Relax Chad; I was just getting coffee with Tawni."

"Well next time I'm coming with you Sonny. You never know Rick could have been at the coffee shop and he could have hurt you."

"Pssh but he wasn't! So everything's like okay." Sonny's voice got higher as the sentence went on.

"Sonny is there something that you are not telling me about?" Chad demanded advancing towards Sonny.

"What no, nooooo," Sonny held the no for a long time giggling after the sentence as her voice got high again. She started backing up but eventually hit a wall.

"Sonny,"

"Chad,"

"What happened at the coffee shop?"

"Nothing,"

"Sonny,"

"Chad,"

"Why won't you tell me I'm your boyf-…I'm your friend that's a boy. Practically your boyfriend,"

"Wouldn't that make us her boyfriends too?" Nico asked pointing to himself and Grady.

"No just me."

"Why just you,"

"Because I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"Well I'm TV's Nico Harris."

"You're not as cool as Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Wow Sonny you've got a lot of boyfriends." Zora smirked when she interrupted the two. Chad and Nico glared at each other while Zora stood in between them smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Tawni asked.

"No reason," Zora stood still smirking…Tawni wondered why she didn't tell Chad about Rick. Did she not want him to worry? Chad was already worrying though. A mooing rang through the silence and Tawni rolled her eyes Sonny's ring tone. Sonny checked her phone to find two unread text messages.

**Hey Sonny I'm going to be working late tonight so can you sleepover at a friend's house?**

**Love Mom.**

Usually Sonny wasn't worried about her mom working late, but usually Rick wasn't in town. The second message was from an unknown number.

**Sonny I have someone very close to you and if you don't hurry you may never see her again.**

**-Rick**

What is this? A bad episode of Mackenzie Falls, an episode of Pretty Little Liars, is this a dream? Sonny started to laugh uncontrollable and everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. Who knows maybe she was going crazy.

"This isn't real! This is a dream! You're not caring Chad, and Tawni's not being nice. Summer wasn't lying unconscious in Rick's car and Rick wasn't at the coffee shop! This is a dream!" Sonny kept repeating this is a dream, trying to convince herself that it was.

"Sonny calm down." Tawni forced Sonny onto the couch; this was too much drama for Sonny to handle. "You saw Summer?" Sonny's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her name.

"I don't know," Sonny's tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered the girl in the SUV. "It could have been her Tawni! I could have saved that girl in the car, but I was too afraid of Rick to pick the lock."

"Sonny stop beating yourself up over this that might have not been Summer and you can't pick a car lock!"

"I know…"

"Sonny listen to me…that might not have been Rick's car. Okay that was not Summer in the back just some girl with issues now let's go and practice our new sketch." Sonny smiled a weak smile and left with Tawni to practice the new sketch. She knew what Tawni said was not right, that was Rick's car and she hoped that seeing him at the coffee shop today will be there last encounter.

After they practiced there new sketch the So Random cast called it quits for a day and they all left for home. Sonny decided that if she slept over at someone's house she'd put them in danger so she asked Marshal if she could sleep in the prop house tonight and he agreed and left for his date with his 'lady friend'. Sonny had prepared a make-shift bed on the couch and locked the prop house doors.

"There," she said as she finished scanning and locking the prop house. "I am now safe." Her phone started buzzing, (yes buzzing because Tawni made her put her phone on vibrate and Sonny forgot to take it off.) and Sonny hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, I just wanted to see if you're okay." Sonny rolled her eyes, sometimes her mom could get a bit protective.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, hey mom the weir-"

"Sonny I won't be coming home for a couple of days and I need you to send me some money." Connie interrupted. That didn't sound like Sonny's mom at all.

"Mom,"

"Just for a business trip honey," That didn't sound convincing.

"Is Rick with you?" Sonny demanded. The other side of the line fell silent. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is Rick with you?" The line went silent again.

"Little Mommy has to go now." A voice said and then the line went dead. Sonny stared at her phone in shock. Rick had her mom she had to do something! Sonny sat on the couch deep in thought and she almost fell asleep when evil cackling was heard in the distance. Oh boy!


	9. Chapter 9 So Close

Hey guys how's it going? I hope none of you are mad at me for the long wait…Who threw that tomato? Anyway guys I'm really sorry! But you know…since I'm not grounded, I might update faster with more reviews (:

Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Peace out Suckaa's :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance ):

Dedicated to ChannyStemiLuver4ever for yelling at me for not uploading (:

Chapter 9

The evil cackling went on for about three minutes then stopped. Sonny was so scared she couldn't think straight. She curled up into a ball and brought her blanket up closer to her chin as questions raced through her head. Was Rick in the studios? Did he know where she was at? Will Rick hurt her mom?

Suddenly Sonny heard the prop house door swing open. Hadn't she locked that? She swore that the prop house door was locked. She checked all of them…right?

Sonny heard someone's feet shuffle against the prop house floor as the person walked around, probably searching for something. Sonny's breathing became rapid and she covered her mouth to try to quiet down. The mystery person continued walking around until they stood right in front of the couch Sonny was currently occupying. Sonny could hear her heart beating rapidly. Was this the end? Slowly the person lifted a hand and pulled the blanket that was covering Sonny from head to toe off of her, revealing Sonny's face, then her shoulders, before pulling the whole blanket off and tossing it behind him. It was too dark in the prop house to make out the person that stood in front of her but she was sure he was male. She saw the person reach into his pocket and withdraw something shiny and silver. Sonny screamed but was immediately silenced by the mystery person's hand covering her mouth.

"Sonny chill, it's just my cell phone." Said a voice all too familiar to Sonny,

"Chad?"

"Yes it's me. What are you doing here so late?"

"What are YOU doing here so late?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"First always comes first Sonny."

"Not always Chad."

"Well fine if you must know I was worried about you when no one was at your apartment. I called Blondie but she said you were home. Marshal said I'd find you here. Are you crazy its dangerous being at the Studios alone at night."

"Aww you were worried about me Chad?"

"Pssh maybe just a little bit."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah so anyway what are you doing here and not at home, where you would be safe."

"Rick has my mom and I don't have a key."

"Why didn't you just sleepover at Tawni's house?"

"That would put her in danger."

"Wait a minute. You said Rick has your mom?"

"Yes."

"What's your mom doing in Wisconsin?"

"That's the thing Chad. He's here in LA! We saw him at Caribu today."

"We?" Chad questioned.

"Tawni and me." Chad sighed in relief at least it wasn't competition.

"Well then Sonny we need to get you out of here."

"No Chad I'm fine!" Sonny protested.

"No you're not!" Chad argued before picking Sonny up bridal style and bringing her out to his car. He unlocked his 'baby' and gently placed Sonny in the passenger seat before sprinting to the driver's side and starting the car.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked curious, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be in Chad's car or not. Part of her did and she just wanted to stay with Chad because he made her feel so safe. The other half of her wanted to tuck and roll out of this car right now to keep Chad from getting hurt. Even though she was too stubborn to admit it, Sonny did like Chad, maybe even love him. But let's not get to optimistic now.

"My house,"

"WHAT! I can't go there! What if Rick finds me! He might hurt you!"

"I'll be fine Sonny. We need to get you safe, don't worry about me okay." Stupid Chad, since when did he care? Wait…he's been caring a lot lately, weird.

"Fine," Sonny stated.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good." Sonny smiled, ah she loved their little 'fine, good' fights. As the couple pulled into Chad's driveway Sonny got a weird feeling that somebody was watching her, but that feeling quickly went away when she saw Chad's house.

"Chad your house is HUGE!" Sonny exclaimed, looking up at the huge 3 story house.

"Not really."

"Chad I live in an apartment. Just having more than 1 floor makes anything huge."

"Haha okay, it is kind of big then."Chad turned off his car and got out. Racing around the front end of his car he opened Sonny's door for her.

"Thanks," She smiled. They proceeded to Chad's front door.

"Just so you know Sonny I kind of live by myself right now. My Parents are in Europe and my brother Sterling went on tour with his girlfriend Demi."

"Okay, Chad are you sure about this. If Rick comes-"

"If Rick comes then I'll be here to protect you Sonny. I'm not going to let him hurt you."Chad interrupted.

"But Chad…"

"No buts okay. Now it's really late you should get some sleep." Chad opened the front door and quickly pulled Sonny inside, turning on the lights in the process.

"Wow." Was all Sonny could say. The house felt homier (home r?) then she thought. "This is really nice Chad." Sonny smiled.

"Thanks. So, you'll be sleeping in my bedroom which is on the top floor." Chad instructed leading Sonny up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Downstairs?"

"Yup," Reaching the 3rd floor, the teens walked down an extremely long hallway to reach the blue door at the end.

"It's like a work out just to get to your room!"

"Yeah, that's why I want you in here because I know you'll be safe." Chad opened the door and walked in, taking down a few posters as he locked all the windows and closed the blinds.

"What are those?" Sonny asked pointing towards the posters in Chad's hand.

"Nothing,"

"Oh come on Chad, I won't judge. It's okay to have Barney posters in your room." Sonny teased.

"They are NOT Barney!"

"Then what are they?"

"Nothing, now I have some old sweats and t-shirts in my closet. You should go pick out a pair that you like so you can wear them as pajamas." Chad pointed to the door next to the door they used to come in.

"Okay thanks Chad!" Sonny made her way to the door; opening it, she quickly found out that Chad had a walk in closet. "Woah," she breathed. She quickly peaked out to see Chad shoving the posters in his desk drawer. Sonny made a mental note to check that drawer later. Coming back in she made her way to the drawers labeled sweats. Sonny pulled out a baggie gray pair then moved on to the t-shirts. She picked out a v-neck Mackenzie Falls shirt. Quickly changing into the new clothes Sonny came out looking extremely cute in Chad's baggie clothes.

"How is it that you can look cute in anything?"

"You obviously weren't paying attention when I was in that fat suit."

"Nope, you were cute then too." Sonny blushed. Was he…flirting? No, impossible! "Sonny, I'm going to be right back I left my keys downstairs. I will be right back."

"Okay." Sonny giggled as Chad left. Geez, she didn't need to be told twice. Waiting till Chad was down the hall Sonny dashed over to the desk and threw the drawer open. The posters lay calmly inside. "Let's see what you're hiding Chad." Sonny gently took out the rolled up posters and laid the bundle on the bed. Unraveling the first one she discovered it was a poster of So Random, one with her on it instead of Mandy. (A/N that's how you spell her name right?) Unrolling the second one she found a poster of herself. Blushing she unrolled the last one which was another poster of her. Hearing footsteps Sonny quickly rolled the posters back up and put them back in the drawer. Chad walked in wearing plaid pajama pants and a California t-shirt.

"You changed." Sonny stated randomly.

"Haha yes I did." Chad smiled. "So you ready for bed SonShine?"

"SonShine?"

"What? I said Sonny. Are you ready for bed Sonny?"

"No SonShine's cute, I like it." Sonny smiled. "And yes I'm ready for bed." They both just stood there not really knowing what they should do. "Where should I sleep?" Sonny eventually asked.

"Oh, you will be in my bed."

"Where will you be?"

"Downstairs on the couch,"

"All the way downstairs?"

"Yes."

"No…Chad could you sleep up here with me please?" Sonny begged, she didn't want to be here on the 3rd floor all alone. Plus Chad made her feel safe.

"Sure Sonny, anything for you." Chad smiled. Sonny immediately felt safe and climbed into Chad's bed. Chad sighed, why couldn't he say no to Sonny? Chad started to make a himself a bed on the floor, Chad Dylan Cooper never sleeps on the floor, but for Sonny, he'd do anything. By the time he was done Sonny was already out cold. Well she was actually already asleep once he started; the poor girl was so tired. "Good night SonShine." Chad whispered before lying down. What an interesting day this has been.

Chad woke up by a loud bang from the first floor. Who was down there? Checking the clock he realized it was 4 am. Who was up this early? Standing up he found Sonny fast asleep in his bed. Smiling to himself he silently left the room and padded his way downstairs. Upon reaching the second floor realization hit Chad like a ton of bricks. If Sonny and Chad were the only two people in the house then who was downstairs? There was another loud bang that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Chad froze; he could either go down and fight this person or go upstairs and protect Sonny. As Chad weighed his options in his head, fate seemed to have other plans for him as a dark figure silently approached him.

"Where is she?" The figure demanded, grabbing Chad by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Chad prayed that Sonny would stay asleep until this man was gone.

"Where is who?" Chad asked playing dumb. After all he is the greatest actor of his generation.

"Sonny you idiot, I'm know she's here."

"Sonny's not here, Sonny lives with her mom over by Condor Studios." It's not like the guy didn't know where she lived, Chad remembered from earlier Sonny telling him that Rick had her mom.

"Don't lie to me boy. You tell the truth and I'll leave you alone. You will never see me again."

"Never?"

"Never,"

"Sonny's sleeping in the prop house."

"Prop what?"

"Prop house…you know the room in the basement of Condor Studios where we store all the props." Might as well lie, he didn't know what is was anyway.

"And you're sure that she is there."

"I'm very sure sir."

"Alright, thanks kid." The hooded figure let go of Chad and started his way downstairs. "Nice house by the way." He said before exiting. Even though Chad was relieved that the person was gone he felt funny on how easy it was to get rid of him. Bolting up the stairs he sprinted to his room. Swinging open the door he saw another hooded figure trying to open his bedroom window.

"Chad?" An angelic (Angel like?) voice whispered from his left. Chad turned to find Sonny in tears on the floor next to him.

"Sonny what happened?" Chad asked gently, kneeling down in front of her and wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I thought you left." She looked up at him through her eye lashes. "They tried to get me." Sonny pointed to the man in the window still trying to get in. Chad looked down and saw some blood stains on Sonny, well his shirt.

"That's impossible I locked all the windows and closed all the blinds!"

"They came in through the bedroom next to this one."

"Where are they now?" Chad demanded, he wanted them out of his house immediately. In response Sonny just glanced at his bed. Chad stood up and walked over, on the other side of his bed where two men, one in lots of pain and the other clearly unconscious. "Sonny what happened?"

"I kicked them."

"Where?"

"Where it hurts Chad, they came in and grabbed me by the arms and started dragging me somewhere so I kicked them where it hurts." Chad could feel their pain; he was after all, a boy like them.

"Ow." Chad then grabbed both men's arms and locked them in the windowless room across the hall. Coming back in to his bedroom he grabbed two duffel bags. Stuffing one full of random clothes he came back out to see that Sonny had not moved.

"I'm sorry Chad."

"Sonny this isn't your fault, its Ricks. It's not safe for you here so we are going to go some place safer. Now do those hurt? Do you want a Band-Aid or something?" Sonny looked at the scrapes on her arm that he was referring to.

"No I'm fine. But Chad-"

"No buts Sonny."

"No Chad listen it-"

"Sonny no matter what you say I am going to protect you."

"CHAD IT'S TIME FOR WORK!" Chad was taken by surprise when Sonny yelled at him.

"Oh right work." Chad blushed; of course they had to go to work. Going downstairs Chad led Sonny to the kitchen where he fed her breakfast and packed the other duffel bag full of food. It was bright outside when they left the house. It looked like just another average sunny day in California. As Sonny buckled her seat belt and Chad started the car they knew that today was going to be anything but ordinary.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Hehe, so I hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for the wait. But…if any of you have some ideas on how you'd like this story to go feel free to PM me, or tweet me at ErikkaLovato I share the account with my cousin…yeah…because we are nerds like that….i hope she's not reading this…

Review please! Love you guys! (:

~Dakota Lovato


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Fine

Oh my gosh people HI! Guess who's BACK! Did you miss me? No? That's cool…I just wanted to apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I had writers block…and school. Not a very good combination but I'm back now!(: Again I'm really sorry and I will never leave like that again! But anyway here is Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all bought Demi's new album Unbroken!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance…otherwise it'd still be on Disney…but I'm saving up so I can buy it! * puts a penny into piggy bank *

SwACSWACSWAC

Chapter 10: I'm Fine

The drive to work was silent. Both stars to absorbed in there own thoughts to start a conversation with the other.

"Hey Chad?" Sonny asked as she got out of his car.

"Yes Sonny?"

"Thank you," Sonny smiled. "I'm not really used to people really caring about me. Most people just leave when I have a problem."

"No problem, I'll always be here for you Sonny, no matter what." Chad reassured as he pulled Sonny into a tight, protective hug. "Now just to sure that you are completely, 100% safe at ALL times I have a few rules for you until Rick is put behind bars."'

"Okay?" Sonny said uneasily, she was all for Chad caring but now there were rules?

"Alright number one, you must have at least one other person with you at all times."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then they will go with you to the bathroom." Chad stated.

"That's weird.."

"You're weird." Chad teased.

"You're face is weird!" Sonny shouted.

"Okay geez I was kidding about the whole you're weird thing. Back to the rules, number two, you need to check in with me at lunchtime and must be at my dressing room after you are done with work. No exceptions."

"Yes sir!" Sonny saluted him.

"I just want to keep you safe Sonny." Chad reassured her. "Now have fun and be safe!" Chad exclaimed as he started to walk to the Mackenzie Falls set.

"You too!" Sonny yelled after him as she opened the door to the So Random set. Throwing on a big smile she was determined to keep last night/this morning a secret. No one had to know that Rick knew where she was at and had people working for him. Right?

Sonny quickly made her way to her dressing room and placed her bag on her vanity chair.

"Hello Sonny" a deep voice said. Sonny screamed and turned around to find a very amused looking Zora. "Sorry Sonny I couldn't help myself." Sonny glared at Zora.

"Really well than maybe if my fist met your face accidently it'd be okay 'cause I couldn't help myself." Sonny threatened bringing her fist up for emphasis. Usually Sonny was the one to protest against violence, but Summer (Charlie) and Rick were very touchy topics to joke about. Zora backed up holding her hands up in surrender.

"Woah Sonny, I'm sorry geez, no need to get violent." Sonny sighed.

"I'm sorry Zora," She brought her fist down. "I'm never usually violent…it's just- I'm scared."

"It's okay Sonny." Zora smiled before running off.

Sonny sighed again and pulled out her cell phone, flipping through the pictures she finally found the one she was looking for. It was a picture of Summer and her taken the day before Summer and Rick disappeared. Sonny's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the picture.

"Where are you?" Sonny whispered.

"Yo Sonny, I know you are depressed and everything but we have sketches to film." Tawni instructed pulling Sonny out of her zone. Did no one really have a heart.

"Tawni, my sister and MOTHER are missing. I am ALONE and in DANGER! Cut me some slack here." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Please Sonny the only time Rick saw you was at Caribu, and he didn't seem like he wanted to kill you then." Sonny looked at her friend like she had grown another head. What was going on? Sonny knew that Tawni was selfish but geez, did she not remember that threatening phone call? Or the whole story about why Sonny was sad? It's like Tawni's heart shrunk again.

"Alright Tawni, fine, let's go rehearse those skits." Sonny spat out, glaring at Tawni before stomping out of there dressing room.

"No need to be such a diva Sonny! Should we start calling you Rachel Berry?" Tawni called after Sonny.

SWACSWACDSWAC

Finally it was lunchtime! Sonny couldn't wait to get down to the cafeteria and vent to Chad about what happened. It's like her friends didn't even care! To make matters worse Penelope from Mackenzie Falls stopped by to see how she was doing. The same Penelope that almost got her fired, and tried to frame her as a thief. But Sicky Vicky was her own made up skit thank you very much.

"CHAD!" Sonny shouted as soon as she entered the cafeteria and spotted him. Chad's head whipped up, a scowl was on his face till he saw the person who called his name.

"Hey Sonny!" He greeted her as she approached, patting the seat next to him.

"Chad we have a problem." Chad looked worried.

"We do?" Sonny nodded. "Then we have to get you out of here FAST!" Chad shot out of his chair and grabbed on to Sonny's arm as he tried to pull her across the cafeteria.

"Chad what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"What? Why?...Oh, not that kind of problem. A friend problem." Sonny clarified.

"Well you could have said that." Chad sighed plopping back down in his seat before turning to Sonny. "So, what happened? You can tell Daddy Chaddy." Chad smirked as Sonny giggled.

"No one seems to care anymore, well- except for your cast, but mine…they just don't care. "

"What do you mean don't care Sonny."

"They are treating me like all of this never happened. Like Rick and Summer never existed!" Chad thought for a moment.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How is that a good thing Chad?"

"Because if you forget about them, maybe Rick will stop bothering you. Plus, you said your sister was dead right?"

"But she's not dead!"

"No Sonny, you THINK you saw Summer in the back of that car…but I beg to differ." Sonny couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was wrong with Chad? She thought he was on her side. Right as Sonny was about to get up her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonny answered the phone, not recognizing the phone number.

"Sonny?" The person on the other side asked. Sonny froze, her brain couldn't function and it seemed like Sonny's body just wouldn't respond. She couldn't do anything.

"Summer?" Sonny eventually choked out.

SWACSWAC

Hello! I'm sorry that it's so short! But…there's more to come! Please review! Love you guys (and girls)! 3

Stay Strong!

Love,

Dakota Lovato (:


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Visitor

Hello people! How's it going? I've decided to answer some of your questions here instead of the review reply thing 'cause some of you don't have that enabled *tear * anywhooo (:

JuicyJams: Here you go! I updated! Now your mob won't come after me right? Lol (:

FallForYouGirl19: thanks for the review!

SOmanyNicknames17: hehe I know *hairflip * jk (: it's just in my nature to leave you hanging like that, sorry! But now I've saved you the trouble of having to go find Summer yourself! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Channy will be together soon! I promise!

Moniquelovesbooksandstories: Thanks (: and thanks for the review!

xStayBeautifulx: Here you go! I updated! Sonny says Summer on the phone since she mostly goes by Summer. Like how Sonny goes by Sonny instead of Allison (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance…but I did see Demi Lovato in concert! That's got to count for something right? Right?

p.s. I hope you all bought Unbroken!

* * *

Chapter 11 Unexpected Visitor

.

"Summer?" Sonny eventually choked out.

"Hi Sonny." Summer whispered shyly. "How- how is you?"

"I'm good. Summer where are you? I'm going to come get you just –"

"No!" Summer yelled startling Sonny. "I mean…no you can't come get me."

"Why not? You're my sister and I need you."

"I need you too Sonny but you can't come get me…not yet." Sonny sighed in defeat.

"Why?" There was a pause. Sonny thought she heard a door slam but she wasn't sure. "Why?" Sonny repeated.

"I'll tell you later Rick's home and he thinks I think you're dead."

"You never thought I was dead?" Sonny asked smiling.

"No, plus I still watch So Random, dad just doesn't know it…I hope you crossed that one of the list!" Sonny smiled, Summer still remembered there notebook filled with list of things to do! "I got to go Sonny before he finds out that I'm talking to you. Hopefully I'll talk to you soon! Love you!" And then Summer immediately hung up.

"Love you too." Sonny replied even though Summer already disconnected the phone call. Sonny brought the phone down to her lap and smiled down at it. She had just heard her little sister's voice, and she sounded fine. She sounded like she was being fed three times a day and wasn't getting as many beatings as before.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, Sonny looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Chad! I, for once, and ok! I'm so okay you have no idea how ok I am! I have a feeling today is going to be a great day! Do you want to go out for some ice cream after work?" Sonny rambled, her big smile already eating up her face. Chad looked at her like she had just lost her mind?

"No thanks on the ice cream. We need to find a nice high security hotel to stay the night in first. Then maybe you can have some ice cream. Was that really Summer on the phone?" Chad asked.

"Yup!" Sonny grinned.

"How come you don't call her Charlie?"

"The same reason why she doesn't call me Alison. Duh." Sonny stated as if it was obvious.

"Wait…your real name isn't Sonny? Whoa! Mind blown!" Chad exclaimed. Sonny rolled her eyes, it's like he wasn't even listening the first day she met him.

"Yes Chad my real name is Alison, Sonny was a nickname given to me in elementary school. People said it fit my personality." Sonny explained before immediately getting up. "Whoa Chad is that really the time? I'm going to be late!" She yelled before quickly gathering all her stuff and running out of the cafeteria.

"Meet me in my dressing room when you're done with work Sonny!" Chad called after her before settling back down in his seat. He had a plan on how to get Sonny to go out with him, but the problem is…it involved Summer.

Sonny couldn't believe how her day was turning out. It was like she was finally on God's good side. (Not that she was on his bad side...) Everything was going great. They only had to rehearse the new skits once and everyone did their parts perfectly. Then when Sonny went to go get a granola bar from the vending machine it gave her two instead of one! What a win! Sonny was pretty positive that she'd have Summer with her by the end of this week. Hopefully before Christmas but that was kind of pushing it considering that it was only two days away.

"Hey Sonny are you ready to go?" Chad said breaking Sonny out of her thoughts. They were in Chad's dressing room packing all the things they think they'd need for the night.

"Yup, are you?" Sonny asked as she stood up and slid on her jacket.

"Yes, alright then let's go!" Chad exclaimed as he held the door open for Sonny. Sonny smiled at Chad being a gentleman. Something was different about him and Sonny liked it. He wasn't being all egotistic and trying to bring her day down. He actually was, dare she say it…nice. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand as they silently made there was through the hallways of Condor Studios and into the parking lot. The California air was a little chilly tonight causing Sonny to move even closer to Chad as they made there way to his car. Sensing that Sonny was cold (and he liked being close to her) he let go of her hand and then rested his hand on her waist. Pulling Sonny even CLOSER to him. "Are you cold?" Chad whispered into Sonny's ear making her shiver.

"A little" Sonny breathed out, barely able to talk when Chad was nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"I can fix that" he stated, taking off his jacket and putting it around Sonny.

"Thank you" Sonny blushed.

"Aww wasn't that cute?" A guy's voice said from behind them, making the teen star's freeze instantly. Neither of them brave enough to look back at the mystery man. "Did you think I'd let you go that easy Sonny? That one call from your sister would make everything okay?" Sonny squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she'd keep the tears in and not streaming down her face. "Don't worry Sonny, she got her punishment already."

"What did you do to her?" Sonny growled turning around and out of Chad's arms. Glaring at Rick she took a step forward. She could take all the hate in the world right now as long as no one harmed her little sister.

"Now Sonny, she got what she deserved. She knew she wasn't supposed to contact anyone, much less you. She was supposed to think you were dead."

"But I'm not dead."

"I know this and she does now does too. It was easier to say you were dead when you weren't on the stupid TV show." Rick spat at Sonny.

"How come you didn't just come over and kill me then?"

"I couldn't do that, I'd ruin my plan." That caught Sonny's attention.

"What plan?"

"That's none of your business."

"What do you want Rick?" Sonny demanded tired of his little game already. He had to be here, in the Condor Studios parking lot for a reason…


End file.
